I Am
by Icenectar
Summary: The androids saga as told by Seventeen with Eighteen doing a reality check every now and then.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: Pg-13 Genre: Action   
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story are copyrighted their   
  
respected owners.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
There is a humming in my ears. It's the sound of...gears, I suppose.   
  
Perhaps it's something else. I'm not sure. How can I express my   
  
emotions when I do not know the names of things? I am conscious, but   
  
barely. Can it be called consciousness when all I can do is think? I   
  
suppose it can, because thought constitutes being and being   
  
constitutes reality. I am here. I am alive. Perhaps not alive in the   
  
accepted definition, but I am here. I am a presence in this world.  
  
There is a crackling sound in my ears and heat on my skin. I know I   
  
must be more than a mind, even though I can't see anything. I can   
  
hear and feel, although my sense of touch is slightly dulled.   
  
Perhaps that's because I'm not fully functional. I feel a shock in   
  
my body and I open my eyes. An old man stands before me, shouting   
  
some commands. I stare at him blankly, a strange expression on his   
  
face as I see his mouth move then hear his words.  
  
"Arise Number 17. Arise!"  
  
Number 17. Is that me? Is that my name? I move my hands and stand,   
  
stretching my body. I am suddenly aware of my entire body. Every   
  
nerve and each muscle, all moving together as one. This feeling is   
  
strange. How is it possible to be able to move when only a few   
  
seconds ago there was nothing? The logic in this escapes me.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
Is that my voice? I've never heard it before...It sounds strange yet   
  
familiar as if I can sense that it is mine. I am capable of speech,   
  
I think to myself as I move my fingers, testing my hand's dexterity.  
  
"I am your creator, Dr. Gero. You and your sister are my greatest   
  
creations! You will destroy the world as we know it and build a new   
  
one!"  
  
Sister? What's he talking about? I know not of any sibling. My   
  
memory has nothing of a sibling. Perhaps something in this dimly lit   
  
room will give me a clue as to what he's talking about. I turn and   
  
see in the next metallic tube a female with blonde hair. I watch as   
  
the doctor pushes some buttons, throws some levers, and throws some   
  
switches. In seconds, her eyes snap open and she is, just like I was   
  
mere moments ago, using her sense of sight for the first time. She   
  
looks just like I must have looked when the dim fluorescent light   
  
first touched my retinas.  
  
"Good. Good. Seventeen, Eighteen, listen to me!" the old man cried   
  
and my sister, Eighteen folded her arms.  
  
"Why should we listen to you, old man?" she asked. Perhaps she has   
  
gotten a better grasp on this existence than I have. The old man   
  
shakes his fists in anger at her insubordination.  
  
"I am your creator! You will do as I say!"  
  
"I don't think so. Come on," she said looking at me. "Wanna do   
  
something fun? Listening to this obsolete thing isn't fun."  
  
"I see you point," I replied as I suddenly became aware of my full   
  
capabilities. I am an android. I have abilities that far exceed   
  
human standards. The world that we are in can very well be ours   
  
because of what the good doctor had equipped us with. I nodded my   
  
head and smiled.  
  
"Let's do something fun."  
  
The city was gaudy in my opinion. Bright lights and audacious   
  
buildings. How illogical organic life forms are. What's the   
  
functionality in these designs? A scream of pain reaches my ears   
  
and I glance at Eighteen.  
  
"What's the matter? You're slowing down. I'm twenty to your   
  
fifteen," she said.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just bored," I replied.  
  
"All right. Let's go look at the stores then."  
  
"That's not exciting. I want a challenge."  
  
"Come on. I want to do something different."  
  
"All right but if you can't find anything. We're going to do   
  
something else."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Shopping wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted something different but   
  
not like that. If there is one thing that I know I was not prepared   
  
for, it is the mind of a woman. I swear there is no logic in their   
  
minds. Even in my sister, there is some faulty logic in her mind.  
  
"Would you come on? All the stores belong to us. We own this town."  
  
We own this town. What good does that do? All we own is some   
  
buildings and humans that are scared to death. I want a challenge.   
  
What happened to all the warriors that legends are made of? They   
  
were all killed. There's no challenge here any more. This planet   
  
deserves to die. This planet deserves to be destroyed. If it is not   
  
able to defend itself, then it deserves to be destroyed.  
  
My sister sighed in annoyance and I glanced at her. I take to the air   
  
and follow her. Shopping. How pathetic. A challenge better show up   
  
soon or else I'll make my own excitement.  
  
Women. How can she be content with going throughout the store   
  
picking things up and trying things on? The only amusing thing about   
  
this trip is how terrified the human looks and even that is pretty   
  
bad.  
  
"Are you almost done?" I asked and she looked at me.  
  
"Hold on. I'm trying to decide. We'll go do something really fun   
  
after this if you want. What do you think? Is this one better?" she   
  
asked.  
  
"That one definitely suits you," the store owner said, his hands   
  
shaking in terror.  
  
"All right. See? This one has good taste."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Are you almost done?" I asked.  
  
"I haven't been here that long."  
  
"It's been a half hour."  
  
"That's not long. You agreed to this so you can stop complaining   
  
about it."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That influx in energy. Something's out there. There is still   
  
someone with power left on this pitiful world. And here I was   
  
thinking I'd have to blow it up."  
  
"We'll check it out in a minute. I'm still tying to decide."  
  
I raised my arm and pointed it at a support beam to the store. With   
  
one shot, the building crashed down around us. When the smoke   
  
cleared, Eighteen stood there, holding a shredded piece of clothing   
  
and looking at me in annoyance.  
  
"Why did you do that? I was almost done, you know. Why did you kill   
  
him anyway? I was going to spare him."  
  
"These humans aren't worth the trouble it takes to spare them. Come   
  
on. I think I've finally located some REAL fun," I said and took off,   
  
knowing that my sister was close behind me.  
  
He stood tall and muscular with hair as dark as mine. His black   
  
eyes watched me and I found myself smiling. This was going to be   
  
fun.  
  
"He's not all yours, you know. I want some shots at him too,"   
  
Eighteen said and I looked at her.  
  
"Do you want the first shot?" I asked and she shrugged her   
  
shoulders.  
  
"If you don't want it."  
  
Before I could reply the boy released a bolt of light at the spot   
  
where I had just been standing.  
  
"He got the first strike. I can't believe you let him do that."  
  
"Don't put this all on me. You didn't do anything either."  
  
"You were the one that wanted to chase after him. I was perfectly   
  
happy looking at clothes until YOU destroyed them all."  
  
"Let's just get him."  
  
"All right."  
  
Our opponent was fast, we soon found out as we gave chase. It made   
  
sense. Anyone brave enough to take a shot at us would have to be   
  
fast on his feet. But, we were faster. I released a bolt and   
  
watched him wince in pain. He wouldn't get us the satisfaction of   
  
hearing him scream.  
  
"Well you got him," Eighteen commented. "Now it's my turn."  
  
"I'm not done with him yet," I said and she looked at me.  
  
"Come on. He's the only fun we've had in awhile. It's only fair that   
  
we share."  
  
"Fine, have a go. Just don't damage him too much."  
  
"Are you going to fight or are you going to argue? I could have   
  
escaped by now if I wanted to," the kid said and I looked at him.  
  
"He's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?" I asked.  
  
"Even if you had escaped, we would have found you so why don't you   
  
just stand still and die like the pest you are?" Eighteen asked as   
  
she released a series of blasts.  
  
The kid jumped about the derelict buildings, avoiding her shots and   
  
I watched my sister's anger grow as she kept missing the target.  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
"Tired now? Guess it's my turn."  
  
"Such an annoying little pest. What's he doing now?" I asked as I   
  
shielded my eyes from the light that the kid was emitting. The   
  
light soon died down and he stood tall with yellow hair darker than   
  
my sister's.  
  
"Hmph. A faker. I don't like people who try to copy my hair color,"   
  
she said and the kid's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Let's settle this NOW," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. I   
  
leaned forward, my eyes as cold as his. I was ready for whatever   
  
attack he tried.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"You've got it wrong, you know," Eighteen said and I looked at her. I had been writing down an account of our experiences when she came into the room and began reading over my shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You're making it sound like Gohan was the first when he wasn't."  
  
"Well, he was the REAL challenge."  
  
"But if you're going to do this, you'd better start at Vegeta."  
  
"Why? You're the one that killed him. I didn't do anything."  
  
"You should tell the story right, Seventeen or else I'll take over."  
  
"Who said you'd take over?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"I'M the one telling this story. You can't take over. You're not   
  
even supposed to be here."  
  
"I've got to make sure you don't exaggerate, don't I?"  
  
"Who said I'd exaggerate?"  
  
"Come on, Seventeen. I know you'd make it sound like you defeated   
  
all of them or something like that."  
  
"I haven't been doing that at all. I've been pretty accurate,   
  
haven't I?"  
  
She looked over my shoulder at what I had written.  
  
"Well, all except for Gohan, I guess you've kept it pretty close to   
  
what happened," she said. "And you still owe me for destroying all   
  
those nice clothes. It's not my fault you got bored."  
  
"It's my fault for letting you choose where to go. If I had been   
  
making the decisions, we wouldn't have wound up in that store."  
  
"Oh come on. You were just as bored destroying buildings as I was.   
  
That's why we went after Vegeta when he showed up."  
  
"All right, all right. I'll change it."  
  
"Good."  
  
******************************************  
  
Okay, okay. I'll redo it according to what happened. I've got my sister watching over me to make sure I do it right. Can't she just leave me alone? Anyways, back to the account of what happened to us.  
  
He approached us first, his hair still as black of mine but he wasn't as tall as me. He had a look of power in his eyes and I knew that to seek us out directly, he was a great hero or incredible stupid. His name, as we soon found out was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyens.  
  
"A prince, huh?" Eighteen asked as he sized him up. "Where's your crown?"  
  
"Perhaps he lost it," I said and Eighteen laughed.  
  
"He lost it? Oh, that's a shame. Perhaps he should go look for it instead of challenging us."  
  
"You're going to pay for those remarks!" Vegeta cried and began concentrating.  
  
"What's he doing?" I asked and Eighteen shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like he's throwing a fit," she said then gasped when Vegeta's hair turned amber.  
  
"So you can change your hair color. Big deal."  
  
"Oh, it's much more than that," Vegeta said and struck my shocked sister.  
  
"He wants to play," I said as Eighteen shook off her shock and gazed at Vegeta.  
  
"I don't like people who try to copy my hair color. I'm going to make you PAY," she said and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, a touch of cynicism in his voice.  
  
I watched his cockiness change to fear and shock as Eighteen opened fire on him. His dying scream amused us as we watched his body fall to the ground below. I glanced at Eighteen and smiled.  
  
"I think we've finally found something exciting to do," I said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The slaughter had begun. Vegeta wasn't even enough to whet our appetite. We wanted more power. We wanted a bigger and better challenge and it soon came our way in the color of green. Green. Synonymous with Namek. Piccolo approached us next and gave us the fuel we were looking for. He lasted longer than Vegeta, but not by much. I am proud to say that I was the one that defeated the enemy that time.  
  
"Ummm...." Eighteen said and I looked at her. Does she realize how annoying it is to switch from the past to the present?  
  
"NOW what?" I demanded. "Or are you looking for spelling errors?"  
  
"Actually, we both took Piccolo out. I'm not taking a back seat to you, Seventeen. If you're going to do this, then split the credit where it needs to be split. It wasn't all you, you know."  
  
"I KNOW that! And it wasn't all you, either! Who was after Piccolo, anyway?"  
  
"I think Krillin was."  
  
"Not Yamcha?"  
  
"Puhlease. That human never had a chance. I mean, we killed that Saiyen guy and that Namek. How could HE have thought he could beaten us?"  
  
"What about Yajirobe? That was a one shot too."  
  
"That lazy oaf shouldn't have even bothered to cross us."  
  
"Okay. We're missing someone. Who?"  
  
"Tien."  
  
"Oh yeah. Him. He did put up a good fight. Too bad it wasn't long enough. Of course, I wasn't feeling forgiving that day so it didn't really matter."  
  
"Come on, you've never been forgiving."  
  
"I know. That leaves us with..."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Oh yeah. Gohan. Now I can put this page in that you made me redo."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault you were trying to leave out some important information."  
  
"I wanted it to sound exciting."  
  
"You just wanted to make yourself look better."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Just let me read what you've done now and I'll tell you whether or not it sounds better."  
  
"There's the page. Satisfied?"  
  
He stood about five feet tall, possibly more, his body boasting a muscular frame, topped off with coarse hair as dark as mine that stood on end as if he had never gotten over the effects of an electrical shock. His eyes were as dark as that old carbon filled rock that was once known as coal. There was even the coldness about them that coal had once it became diamonds thousand of years later. He watched me and I found myself smiling. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Hello? He's not all yours, you know. I want some shots at him too,"   
  
Eighteen said and I looked at her.  
  
"Do you want the first shot?" I asked and she shrugged her   
  
shoulders.  
  
"If you don't want it."  
  
Before I could reply the boy released a bolt of light at the spot   
  
where I had just been standing. Eighteen shook back her hair and looked at me.  
  
"He got the first strike. I can't believe you let him do that," she said and I glared at her.  
  
"Don't put this all on me. You didn't do anything either," I said and she blinked her eyes.  
  
"I thought you wanted the first strike so I was being nice and giving it to you. Besides, you were the one that wanted to chase after him. I was perfectly happy looking at clothes until YOU destroyed them all."  
  
"Let's just get him."  
  
"All right."  
  
Our opponent was fast, we soon found out as we gave chase. He lead us into a game of hide and seek, but we soon took the advantage when we blew away the buildings in our way. It also angered him, we knew, for just like the fighters before him, he held a sickening sentimentality for the humans of Earth. But it made   
  
sense that he was trying to confuse us. Anyone brave enough to take a shot at us would have to be   
  
fast on his feet. He'd also have to have some strategy. Vegeta, not counted in that. That arrogant...Saiyen? Is that what they call themselves? I believe it is. That arrogant Saiyen approached us one on one and challenged us to a fight to the death. When he made that challenge, I doubt that he had his own death in mind.   
  
We soon overtook the arrogant Saiyen and I released a bolt to his side and watched him wince in pain. He wouldn't get us the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
"Well you got him," Eighteen commented. "Now it's my turn."  
  
"I'm not done with him yet," I said and she looked at me.  
  
"Come on. He's the only fun we've had in awhile. It's only fair that   
  
we share. Pretty soon, the entertainment is going to stop and we'll have to waste this entire world. Why should you get all the glory on this one?"  
  
"Because I found him."  
  
"I got us to the right area, though."  
  
"That wasn't part of your plan. You just wanted to go shopping."  
  
"I still had us in the correct part of town."  
  
"Fine, have a go. Just don't damage him too much."  
  
"Are you going to fight or are you going to argue? I could have   
  
escaped by now if I wanted to," the kid said and I looked at him.  
  
"He's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?" I asked.  
  
"Even if you had escaped, we would have found you so why don't you   
  
just stand still and die like the pest you are?" Eighteen asked as   
  
she released a series of blasts.  
  
The kid jumped about the derelict buildings, avoiding her shots and   
  
I watched my sister's anger grow as she kept missing the target. It looked like some sort of twisted shooting game. The kid looked like some sort of jumping monkey that managed to stay one step ahead of the blasts of the hunter's gun. But, he WAS tiring, I could see and it would be only a matter of time before we had him.  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
"Tired now? Guess it's my turn."  
  
"Such an annoying little pest. I'm going to make him pay for making me break a sweat."  
  
"What's he doing now?" I asked as I shielded my eyes from the light that the kid was emitting. The light soon died down and he stood tall with yellow hair darker than my sister's.  
  
"Hmph. A faker. I don't like people who try to copy my hair color,"   
  
she said and the kid's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Let's settle this NOW," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. I   
  
leaned forward, my eyes as cold as his. I was ready for whatever   
  
attack he tried.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, you changed it," Eighteen said and I looked at her. Didn't she have anything better to do then to stand and read over my shoulders?  
  
"Bet it sounds better, doesn't it?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why do you keep bringing the clothes up? I have it almost forgotten then you bring it up again. That was a really nice outfit, too."  
  
"The clothes aren't that important. Does it sound a little more accurate now? Since you're going to be my unwanted editor?"  
  
"Unwanted? Look, if I don't check up on what you're doing, you're going to twist it so much that it makes like you defeated everyone and I stood around doing nothing. Let's not forget that YOU were the first one that got absorbed by Cell. Whose fault was that?"  
  
"Hey...I'm not even up to that part yet. Absorbed...ugh! I don't even want to think about that horrible sensation. But, hey. You weren't exempt from that feeling either."  
  
"I know. It was either that or the twerp was going to shut me off for good."  
  
"I know what happened. Just hold onto that. I'm not done with Gohan yet."  
  
"Well let's see how much justice or injustice you do to Vegeta's brat then, shall we?"  
  
"Gohan dies first."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"That purple haired faker was there when we thrashed Gohan at the amusement park, remember? I had him by the collar, dangling off of the ferris wheel."  
  
"All right, all right, all right! I'll redo that then."  
  
"I didn't know you had gotten to that part yet." 


	2. Chapter 2

My sister will cause a short circuit in my memory banks, if she's not   
  
careful. Why does she have to correct me on everything, anyway? Who   
  
asked her to look over my shoulder? Guess I'd better get this part   
  
right otherwise she'll never leave me alone. Okay, let's see if I'm remembering this right...  
  
We met the Saiyen brat again at the amusement park, but this time, he   
  
had brought along a friend. A short little kid with lavender hair   
  
who looked like he should be in junior high school than out on the   
  
streets.  
  
"Seventeen..." Eighteen said and I leaned back in the chair in frustration.  
  
"What now?" I asked as I glared at her. Okay what don't you like now? I really wish she'd go do something else instead of reading everything I type.  
  
"I think that kid just showed up. I don't think he was there to begin   
  
with."  
  
"You want to do this?"  
  
"Me? Of course not. It's way too much fun watching you do it. It's   
  
going to be so funny to see your look when it gets rejected."  
  
"Shut up. I'm doing this MY way."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be accurate."  
  
"I'm telling this as I remember it."  
  
"Well obviously, your memory has some flaws."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"That's not the way it happened."  
  
All right. I'll change the stupid thing. We had Gohan cornered when   
  
this kid came out of nowhere to challenge us. He could be no more   
  
than fourteen, for he was awfully short for his age. It looked like   
  
he had been preempted in his growth stage. But, no matter what his   
  
height was, he approached us. There. I sure hope I can get all this written down...  
  
"Stupid kid," I muttered as I watched him try to land a blow on   
  
Eighteen.  
  
"Look at this little pest. He wants to help his friend. Don't you?   
  
Don't you want to help your friend?" Eighteen asked and the kid   
  
gazed at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Trunks, go home!" Gohan cried and winced as I kicked him. I   
  
watched him hit the remains of a building and folded my arms.  
  
"I don't like to be ignored," I said.  
  
"Seventeen. Look at this one. He's got some fight in him. Wanna have   
  
some fun with him?" Eighteen asked and kicked the kid hard in the   
  
stomach. He winced as Eighteen delivered a blow to the head.  
  
"So where's the fight you were talking about?" I asked then watched   
  
as the kid placed his hands to the side in Vegeta's signature attack,   
  
the Galick Gun.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"How's he know that? Who is he?"  
  
"Hey you androids! I think we're even now. Let me introduce you to   
  
Trunks. He's a Saiyen, just like me," Gohan said and Eighteen smiled   
  
darkly.  
  
"Saiyen. Is that another name for ants? I swear, you squash one and   
  
another comes along. This world has an infestation," she said and I   
  
narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I think we should exterminate," I said.  
  
"Let's. It might be fun."  
  
*********************************************  
  
After the smoke cleared we stared at what was left of the park.  
  
"Do you think we got them?" Eighteen asked and I shrugged my   
  
shoulders.  
  
"I didn't hear any screams," I replied.  
  
"They probably wouldn't give us the satisfaction of screaming. Wanna   
  
take a few shots? We might get lucky."  
  
"Why not? We've got nothing better to do."  
  
We took a few shots at the rocks in the park then sighed.  
  
"All right. They aren't here. Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"Now? What is there left to do? We killed everyone."  
  
"What else is there? We destroy the place. If they're still alive,   
  
maybe the threat of death will flush them out."  
  
"Do you think they can see through that?"  
  
"I'm not bluffing. We'll destroy this world sooner or later. It all   
  
depends on what they want to do. If they show us they're alive, then   
  
we'll have some more fun. If not..."  
  
"All right. Come on out, kid otherwise we'll lay waste to your city."  
  
"Ka...me..." a voice said and I glanced at my sister.  
  
"I don't think they're down yet. Wanna do another shot?" I asked   
  
and Eighteen nodded her head.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
*************************************  
  
"There. Does this meet with your approval?" I asked as I glanced at   
  
her. She moved away from the computer screen and nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I like this one a little better. But I want to see how you do   
  
his death scene. That's an important part, you know," she said and I   
  
nodded my head.  
  
"Yeah. Plus we get to give that kid a really good thrashing. The   
  
purple haired one."  
  
"I knew which one you meant."  
  
"All right. Don't get mad with me."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"You sounded upset."  
  
"I wasn't then but NOW I'm getting upset."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll do the next part. I don't need you ticked off at   
  
me."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Death. The extinguishing of a flame on top of a living candle. The   
  
candle, once robbed of its fire, is shown as it truly is. Cold and   
  
bleak. No one is immune to death. Not even a Saiyen. His fire was   
  
extinguished when his golden hair turned back to ebony, the   
  
smoldering remains of an extremely powerful blaze. He fell like a   
  
rock, nothing holding gravity's iron grip back.  
  
The clouds above burst, pouring rain onto the body of Gohan. There   
  
was silence for a moment then my sister looked at me.  
  
"Let's go. He's no use to us anymore," she said and I nodded my head.  
  
********************************************  
  
"You rewrote it," Eighteen commented and I looked at her.  
  
"I wanted to be a little more descriptive," I replied.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sometime later, however, we felt an energy increase. Someone out   
  
there still had some fight to them.  
  
"So what do you want to do, Seventeen?" Eighteen asked and I looked   
  
at her.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" I inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you'd like to make a decision since you're   
  
older and all..."  
  
"Why are you making me sound like a complete idiot?" Eighteen asked   
  
and I looked at her.  
  
"I don't like to be incomplete," I replied.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Fine but I AM older you know."  
  
"Only by a few minutes."  
  
"A few minutes is still important."  
  
"Only in your mind."  
  
"I'm not changing it."  
  
"Fine. Can you just get it to where Vegeta's brat makes another   
  
appearance? That's when things got interesting again."  
  
"For you, I'll do anything."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
**************************************************  
  
It had once been a warehouse where we sat, awaiting the brat's arrival. I watched the plaster crumble from the ceiling for a moment then looked at my sister who stood looking out the window. I sighed as I glanced up at the ceiling. Pathetic construction by organic lifeforms. This world definitely deserved to die.  
  
"Hey, are you awake?" Eighteen asked and I looked at her.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. You looked kind of lost over there. Oh look. Our playmate is here. Should we go welcome him?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
We flew out of the warehouse and I released one of my energy attacks. The kid blocked it and Eighteen shook her head.  
  
"Are you starting to weaken? I mean, it's the same kid that we practically killed at the amusement park," she said and I looked at her.  
  
"We didn't practically kill him. We couldn't. Not with Gohan."  
  
"Pay attention. I think he wants to fight you."  
  
"I'll make you pay for everything you've done!" the kid cried and I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't have access to a bank account. Will an IOU work?" I asked as the kid flew in close and attempted to kick me. He drew his sword and swung it. I grabbed the tip of his weapon and brought my hands sharply down. He fell to the ground and I laughed.  
  
"Pathetic. What makes you think that you've got a better chance than your old man did?"  
  
"I think he's getting angry," Eighteen commented and I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I don't care what he does. It's not like he can do any damage to us."  
  
"Let me have a turn then. I don't like standing here watching you have all the fun."  
  
"All right then. Maybe he'll take it easy on you since you're a girl."  
  
"I think he should be the one called a girl. I haven't seen him fight like an actual man yet."  
  
"I don't believe this planet has any actual men. Not any more."  
  
"I bet I'd have some fun if Goku were alive. But, I guess you'll have to do. You aren't much, considering your height and all but I'm not in a position to be picky."  
  
The fight commenced and all went well until the brat landed a blow with his sword. Eighteen watched in horror as a few strands of her hair fell to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and began to form a large ball of energy.  
  
"You idiot! It doesn't grow back, you know!" she cried and released her attack. When the light died down, we looked around for him.  
  
"I don't see him," I commented as I scanned the area."  
  
"It serves him right. Look at what he did. He's destroyed me for life."  
  
"Wait a second...the coward's just hiding. Let's see if we can flush him out," I said and fired at a pile of rubble on the ground.  
  
"He's got some nerve hiding after what he did to me. I want to land the final blow on him."  
  
"Let me beat the living daylights out of him, then."  
  
"All right. I suppose I can't have all the fun. Let's find him first. Then we'll decide how to kill him." 


	3. Chapter 3

And so, the game of hide-and-seek began. I knew that we had won when he started to avoid us. Foolish brat. Wherever he ran in that derelict building, one of us was right behind him. Or in front of him, depending on which part of the building we were in. I glanced at my sister for a moment then narrowed my eyes.

"Let's flush him out and finish this. He's not going to last much longer," I said and she nodded her head.

"Right. Why do you think he came in here? He wanted to get his strength back," she said and I nodded my head.

"Like it matters. He can't beat us with strength. If he has any, that is."

"Let him have his fun trying. Then when we get tired of it, we'll blast him."

"All right. You wanna go first this time?"

"I don't think it matters who goes first. We're going to exterminate that pest one way or another."

"True. This planet is certainly running out of excitement quickly. We'll have to get rid of it soon," I yawned.

"What will we do after that?" she asked.

"Find another place that has stronger inhabitants. What else?"

"Let's hurry up then. I want a REAL challenge."

"There he is, the little punk. Tried to run away from us, didn't you?" Eighteen asked and Trunks stared at her. "How about we get you out in the open?"

I watched the building explode outward and the kid fall to the decrepit street in front of it. He wiped his mouth and stood up, his body clearly in pain. Stupid kid, I thought as I watched him. He's idiotic just like his old man. At least he isn't as insufferable. To think that old man dared to approach us. Sure he was impressive with his flashy hair and light attacks but our strength was more.

"I won't forgive any of you for what you've done!" the kid cried and I folded my arms.

"Whatever. Why don't you just give up now and go home crying"  
He ran towards me and I kicked him. The fight was definitely leaving him. He fell onto the ground and his hair changed back to normal. Eighteen folded her arms and sniffed.

"Another faker. Why are there so many people out there that try to copy me?" she asked as she raised her hand.

"Let's just leave him there. He's not worth it. Besides, if he does survive this, we still have a playmate," I said. "We don't want to lose our only source of fun, do we"

"What are you doing?" I asked as Eighteen shuffled through the pages I had already written.

"You are such an idiot," she said as she stopped at a page. "Look. You've got this wrong. Piccolo came BEFORE Vegeta. Why are you even writing this stupid thing anyway? It's not like people are going to read it," she said and I glared at her. Why does she constantly have to mock me?

"Shut up. Great. Now you've made me lose my spot. Why do you have to get like this?"

"You're such a kid, you know that, Seventeen? You're just telling everyone your fantasy."

"I'm trying to document what actually happened."

"Not when you write deaths out of context like that. Come on, we were both there. It was the Namek that went first."

"It was Vegeta. Who else would have the stupidity to approach us and demand a fight?"

"Piccolo."

"Vegeta," I replied and Eighteen's eyes narrowed.

"Piccolo," she said and I folded my arms.

"Vegeta!"

"Fine Seventeen. Keep it as Vegeta. No one's going to read this anyway. My god, what a waste of time this is. Do you realize I could be out shopping instead of being stuck here, making sure you don't screw up?"

"I never asked for your help to begin with. This is MY account and I'm doing it MY way."

"One problem with that. We both share most of the credit. I mean, I was the one that blew that purple-haired brat away."

"Well I was the one who killed Gohan. I can't believe he tried to stop us with only one arm. What was he thinking?"

"I think he knew he was going to die. Animals faced with death usually go out and meet it instead of running away like cowards. My clothes got wet that day, though. I know the thunderstorm added a bit of drama to that death, but why did it have to rain on me?" Eighteen asked and I looked at her.

"Must you always go on about your clothes? I swear, you don't know how dull that gets," she said and she folded her arms in annoyance.

"And watching you blast buildings is a field trip?"

"I let you have your fun, didn't I?"

"All right, let's not argue about the past. What happened to that pest after I blasted him? I'm a little confused on that point."

"Well, dear sister, it took some research, but I'm able to tell you EXACTLY what happened. If you'll stop interrupting, that is."

"All right Seventeen. I'll be quiet. I should humor you for awhile anyway. What did you find out"

In the back room of the Capsule Corporation, an exchange was taking place.

"Oh come on now, Seventeen. Can't you do better than that?" Eighteen asked and I glared at her.

"Do you realize how annoying you are?" I asked and she thought for a moment.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about. You're not going to leave it like that, are you?"

"Do you think you could do better?"

"I'm not the one writing it. I don't want to interfere with your great narration."

"Shut up," I said.

"Well it's true," she replied and I glared at her.

"Look, all I want to do is get this down. Is that too much to ask?"

"I suppose it isn't."

"Okay then."

In a back room of the Capsule Corporation, amongst wires and switches governed by electricity, an exchange between mother and son was taking place.

"Better," Eighteen said and I glared at her.

"Shut up," I said and continued typing.

Bulma produced a capsule and handed it to her son. Trunks took it and placed it in his pocket. He hugged his mother lovingly then climbed into the machine that she had spent numerous days and nights making. He waved at his mother then pressed a few buttons and disappeared.

"Okay that sounds kinda stupid," Eighteen said and I looked at her.

"I don't know much about his departure," I replied and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you make something up like you have been doing?"

"I have not been making things up!"

"Yes you have. Piccolo was the first to go."

"It was Vegeta!"

"No it wasn't," Eighteen said and I glared at her.

"Would you shut up?" I asked and she looked at me with a strange emotion on her face.

"Seventeen, you should know better than to say something like that," Eighteen said and I looked at her.

"Look, you're getting annoying, all right?" I asked.

"I see. You know, I could easily destroy that story you've worked so hard on."

"You wouldn't!"

"Apologize then."

"Why should I? You don't even know who died first."

"Seventeen, I know I'm right. You're the one that's wrong."

"Look, I'd like to finish this so do you think it's possible for you to keep quiet?"

"All right. I suppose I can blow it up once it's completed. So what happened after the kid took off?"

"He went back," I replied and she looked at me

"Back where?" she asked.

"In the past. It was a time machine that he took, you know."

"So why did he go back?"

"To save Goku."

"What?"

"Eighteen, Goku died of a heart disease, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So Vegeta's brat took the cure back to him in the past."

"So he wouldn't die."

"Right. But there was someone he didn't account on being there."

"Who was that?" she asked and I sighed. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Frieza," I replied.

"Frieza? I thought Goku killed him."

"No. Apparently Goku didn't have the heart to kill him. Frieza was reborn and went to earth to kill Goku for humiliating him but someone got there first."

"The shorts kid. Why do you think they named him that anyway? Makes you kinda wonder about what he's got, doesn't it? " she asked. There was a silence as what she said seeped into my consciousness. I stared at her for a moment then turned away.

"It's because of his last name," I replied as Eighteen wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, but what's with it? It's almost like a fetish or something. Think about it. Briefs, Bulma, Trunks..."

"I don't know and I don't care. Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"You told me. He killed Frieza and gave the heart medicine to Goku. Didn't he come back to this time after that?"

"Yeah and by that time Cell had absorbed enough extract to walk on two feet. All that was left in his twisted quest was chasing us and sucking us in."

"Seventeen, do you have to say it like that? I mean, the memory of it is bad enough without you being so graphic."

"I wasn't being all that graphic. I wasn't explaining how we became helpless pawns within the inner-workings of his cold, rough body."

"Would you stop that? I don't want to remember that horrible time," she said and shuddered.

"And you were the last to get sucked in, weren't you? Imagine how I felt, being uplifted from the ground like I was a piece of dirt and Cell was the vacuum," I said and she shook off her fear of that terrible time.

"At least you describe yourself well, Seventeen. I never should have been absorbed. I was too beautiful."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"All right, Seventeen. Get on with your story before I decide to kill you."

"Well, the kid came back to his own time and by then Cell was already roaming the earth sucking people in with that appendage of his. The kid thought he caused this new destruction and went back in time to warn people again of the destruction. But this time was different."

"How?" Eighteen asked.

"Cell was with him. He was small enough to fit in the time machine and he was able to absorb lots of people before we ever showed up to have some fun," I replied and Eighteen folded her arms in disgust.

"Impatient, wasn't he? We had been created first. He should have let us have fun."

"He did...for awhile. Then he came after us."

"Can we stop with this? I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."

"Well you can always leave. I still have a lot to write and it might be too sickening for you," I said and she shook her head.

"Not likely. I know you. If I leave, you're going to mess it all up. Plus, I don't want you to be overly graphic when Cell...ingested me," she replied and made a face.

"Actually, I will need your help with that. I wasn't physically there when that happened. I was inside Cell, if you remember."

"I don't want to write that part down."

"Maybe we should get help, then."

"From who?" Eighteen asked and I looked at her.

"Well Cell wasn't the only one there when it happened. There was that short guy too. The one that tried to kill you."

"Krillin? What about him?" Eighteen asked and I sighed. Couldn't she figure it out for herself?

"He was there. We'll just have him describe it."

"Seventeen, we don't have to do that. Can't we just omit that part?"

"Hey if I have to tell about my absorption, then you have to as well. It's not fair otherwise."

"Oh fine. I'll tell you. I don't want you to go and ask Krillin. I'm sure he doesn't like to think about it either. Hey, why don't you just ask Sixteen?"

"Because I don't know where he is," I replied and Eighteen rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, Seventeen. You know, you can go out and look for him. It's not like he's hard to find," she said and I glared at her.

"You go look for him then."

"Why should I look for him?"

"It was your idea."

"I think I will go. At least it'll be a lot more interesting than hanging around here."

I swear, my sister can get so annoying at times. Why the hell did you have to create her anyway, Gero? Wasn't I enough for you? And then, then you made him, You mocked us right there, Gero. I remember it well. We had come into your lab and I mocked you about spending too much time tinkering with your little computer. You glared back at us and said that your next creation was going to be your greatest achievement. Come on, Gero. I was your greatest achievement. I mean look at me. Long black hair, good taste in clothes, a perfect body....

But no. No. Your other creation lived on even though we destroyed you and your pathetic laboratory. It crawled on while Eighteen and I were destroying earth until it found its way to the time machine and went back in time to swallow us up just like you said it would. One thing you didn't count on, Gero was that your greatest creation was capable of being destroyed and although I was in that disgusting creature's gut the entire time, I managed to get reborn thanks to that short bald headed guy and his wish.

I was reborn without explosives, but that's an easy thing to overcome. I can equip myself quite readily with explosives. But I'm getting ahead of myself and my story. Also, I am not making any of this up Eighteen!!! Now where was I? Ah yes. The destruction of Frieza. I know that's a little before my time, but it's an important part so I must put it into my story. 


	4. Chapter 4

As far as I know, the destruction of Frieza was a simple one. The most feared being in the universe was no match for any of us and since that kid was one of the few left standing after fighting us, he was stronger than Frieza. I have no clue where the sword came from. I know he tried using it with us because he cut a bit of Eighteen's hair off. That incident was sort of funny simply because of the look she had on her face.

Anyways, Frieza showed up to wait the return of Goku and everyone panicked. They had been so sure that Frieza had died and yet his ki was as strong as ever. Now I'm not entirely sure how the others were handling the news, but I'm sure Eighteen's short bald friend was terrified. He seems to be the type to scare easily. Perhaps that's why it was so easy to kill him when we initially ravaged the earth. From my research, however, I DO know that they were extremely cautious when they made their way to Frieza's landing site so as not to show up on the scanners Frieza's men were wearing.

When they reached the site, they found that someone else had gotten there before them. Bulma (that annoying woman) was partially to blame for it. She insisted on coming along and because of that, they were slowed down considerably. So when they got there, a stranger was confronting Frieza. They had no idea who the guy was or what he was doing there but Frieza had no clue either. Frieza thought the guy was someone with a death wish and he was willing to give it to the guy. But because of what I dug up, I knew exactly who that guy was. Trunks.

Vegeta's brat soon took care of Frieza with a couple passes with his sword and he explained very soon afterward to Gohan and the rest of that pathetic group that he was there to meet Goku. What his purpose was and how he knew Goku, he wouldn't say, but he did know the exact time that Goku would be landing and that made people a little nervous.

"Well I found Sixteen," Eighteen said as she walked into the room. "But he doesn't want to be a part of your stupid fairy tale. What are you doing now?"

"I'm writing about how Trunks met Goku," I replied as she looked over what I had been typing.

"You thought that when he cut off my hair was funny? Let me take a blade to your hair and see how you like it. Your hair doesn't grow back either you know."

"I said your expression was funny, not the situation."

"Why doesn't Sixteen want to participate?" I inquired and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps he wants to forget his past. Not everyone was pleased with how things went back then," she replied.

"You think I was overjoyed when I got sucked up like a bowl of noodles?"

"Hey, I just thought of something. How did you get wished back when you were stuck inside Cell the whole time?"

"What, you don't like having me around?"

"Well, I must admit that you're the best looking person out there. Aside from me, I mean. But if you were stuck inside Cell the entire time, how did you get wished back?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask that friend of yours? It would give you an excuse to go and see him."

"What makes you think I want to go see him?" she asked and I looked at her.

"You didn't buy that outfit yesterday just to sit in your closet," I replied and she flushed which was an interesting reaction to see on synthetic skin. I can still remember the good doctor's words when we first gazed upon the small creature that looked like a cross between a rat and a lizard. He had said that the beast would be bio-mechanical and would not run on gears and electronics like Eighteen and me.

"Okay, I've seen that look on your face before. What's bothering you?"

"If we're just a bunch of gears as the doctor put it, then why would Cell need to eat us? Didn't the doctor say he was bio-mechanical?"

"You're such an idiot, Seventeen. What do you think mechanical means?"

"I'm fully aware of what it means, Eighteen. It's just well...if he absorbs living cells, then why did he need to eat us?"

She looked at me for a moment, understanding my confusion then folded her arms and turned away. She had that look in her eye and I knew she was going to point out a flaw in my musings.

"If we weren't alive when that thing ate us, then how did we get wished back to life?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. If we are machines as the doctor saw us, then why does the shrimp like you so much?" I asked and she flushed.

"You leave him out of this!"

"So Vegeta's brat killed Frieza and waited for Goku to arrive."

"What?"

"My documentation of Cell," I reminded her and she laughed slightly.

"You mean fairy tale. Would you just put Piccolo as the first one we killed?" she asked and I folded my arms.

"I will not. We both know that we killed Vegeta first."

"That's why it's a fairy tale. If you didn't make things up, it MIGHT be a documentation."

"I'm NOT making any of this up!"

"Whatever Seventeen. I'm going to use your advice and visit Krillin. He's got to be doing something more exciting than you. Oh, if you put in the part where I get sucked up by Cell, I won't forgive you."

"I have to. That's what happened."

"You don't have to give the gruesome details."

"I'll do my best not to make it too explicit for you."

"You'd better not."

She walked out of the room and I glanced at the papers that I had already been written. I didn't want to write about how I was swallowed and if I had to write about it, I was going to give my sister's absorption the graphic detail it deserved.

Now back to Goku. Goku had landed in one of those ball like spaceships Saiyens like to use. Where he had gotten it from, I have no clue but everyone ran over to his landing site. Goku mentioned sensing Frieza's ki from space and was surprised that the ki was gone. He was sure that Piccolo had taken care of Frieza but when Piccolo denied the feat, Goku then turned his attention to Vegeta. But he was surprised to find out that neither of them had slain Frieza but a odd, short haired kid who had mysteriously shown up to wait Goku's arrival.

You know, if they had really wanted to stop the good Doctor Gero, why didn't he just go back in time and stop Gero from building us in the first place? Not that I'm complaining about my existence or anything but it seems to me that if they wanted to truly stop us, once Trunks told the horrible story of life in the future, they would stop Gero from ever building us. I guess they were too busy with their own little lives to even consider that and so when Dr. Gero's androids first showed up, they were unprepared. But I'm getting off the subject and I'm getting ahead in my story.

Goku was interested in the young man but the young man refused to tell his story in the company of Goku's other friends. There was a good reason for that since the boys parents were present and he didn't want anything screwing up his existence. So in the privacy of the desert where no one else could hear them, save for Piccolo, Trunks told Goku the entire story then left to rejoin the world that he knew and despised. The world that Eighteen and I ran. Confidentially, I was glad he came back because he was the only one on that dull world worth excitement and during his absence, we were just slaughtering the humans. That was no fun whatsoever because it was so easy.

What we did not count on, however, was the fact that Cell managed to survive the destruction of Gero's laboratory and he was currently crawling about in search of whatever life he could feed on to grow into his second form. Eighteen and I had done a good job of killing the humans so it made things extremely difficult for Cell. He managed somehow, however and crawled his way to the time machine so that when Trunks went back a second time, he would go back as well. His main purpose for going back was to make it to his final form and with what little we left behind in our time, couldn't help him whatsoever. So while we were having fun in our world, the past was being changed.  
Man, this is getting depressing. I had forgotten how terrible everything really was. Terrible for me and Eighteen, I mean. I could care less about the humans. We were designed to kill them, after all.

Back to the story. I want to get as much down before Eighteen comes back and starts arguing with me. She can be such a pest sometimes. She can also be stubborn. When she thinks something is right even if it is wrong, she keeps pushing her views and ignoring others. Like Piccolo. Now we all know that Vegeta was the one that got killed first, not Piccolo. I killed him. That was such an easy kill. Vegeta and his stubborness. I've heard of a animal that is just as stubborn as Vegeta. Humans call it a mule or an ass and from what I've gathered, that name fits Vegeta quite well in certain points. Again, I'm getting away from my story. I must apologize for that. Eventually, the time came when the first two androids made their appearance. Androids number nineteen and twenty. Android Twenty was an android made to look like our good Dr. Gero. Apparently, he had made numerous androids of himself because the doctor we had destroyed with the laboratory was also an android. Where the real doctor was this entire time, I have no clue but that piece of information is not really relevant to the story line. The two androids landed and began to terrorize the local humans but because of Trunks' forewarning, everyone was ready to fight them. Goku was down with that virus around that time, I believe. Of course I don't have the complete story on that and I refuse to go and ask him.

I'm not going to his pathetic little house and say something like "Excuse me, but could you tell me what happened when the androids first showed up?" How stupid is that? I'm an android as well and what could be more inane than asking my enemy how he destroyed my kind? Forget that. I'll just skip a bit. No one's going to know the difference anyway. Eighteen certainly won't. She doesn't really care about what happened before we showed up. I don't either, but it's part of the story so I have to write about it, I suppose. Stupid humans. I can't believe that Eighteen cares for one of those humans. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that Goku technically isn't a human but since he's been on this world for so long, I guess he can be considered an Earthling. There was a point I was going to make with all this but it's gone now. Oh well.

Androids nineteen and twenty were defeated quickly and it was shortly after their defeat that we showed up. All three of us. But as I've said Cell was also roaming around at that time so while we were trying to destroy cities for the sheer fun of it, Cell was absorbing humans along the way. I don't know why Gero couldn't have left well enough alone. I mean by all means, I was more attractive than Cell. I could have destroyed the entire planet if I had just gotten the chance. But, my chance may be coming soon. There hasn't been a lot of activity on this world as of late so maybe it's time for a new threat to arise. 


End file.
